


【米菊】2017米诞贺文

by Miduoli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 2017年的米诞贺文。菊给米挑礼物，两人一起过生日的故事。这边空空的不太好，近期准备把lof博客上的一些文章搬过来。中文注意。





	【米菊】2017米诞贺文

今天是阿尔弗雷德的生日。出于作为他地下恋人的自觉，本田菊决定送他一份自己挑选的礼物。

送给男性的礼物，第一个想到的是领带。

说到领带，就得考虑领带的宽度、色调、图案和材质。本田菊首先敲定的是，买标准宽度和真丝材质的领带。

这样大体上不会错。

本田菊虽学习过如何挑选以及搭配这些西洋传过来的衣物，但，或许是自己骨子里还是个老派的日本人，他对这些东西总有些不感冒。他自己习惯穿鼠灰色西装套装，从亚瑟那边学过来的……这么说来，我这边的西服针对日本人的身形做了些改版。本田菊想。这次只是买领带而已，领带和西服的搭配……国与国、人种之间的差别应该不大吧？

阿尔弗雷德的西服比他的更方正，至于领带，到底是怎么样的来着？本田菊一时想不起来。

……总归要去美//国一趟，不如去那边的商场买吧。本田菊乘上去往美//国的飞机。机票是一个月前阿尔弗雷德特意以邮政的方式寄过来的。

“注意时差！”和机票一起寄来的还有这句话。

本田菊绞尽脑汁，回忆阿尔弗雷德平时的穿着，过滤掉他那孩子气的卫衣和T恤、各种各样的运动裤和背心，终于想起他的衣柜里多是深色的西服，衬衣则有浅蓝色和白色。

飞机落地。

七月盛夏，美///国的今天又是国//家诞辰，街道上、公园里，到处都是一边挥舞着美//国国旗一边热气腾腾的人，本田菊穿过熙熙攘攘的步行街，进入商场时，迎面而来的冷风和汗流浃背的热气让他身体不禁颤抖。

这里室内的冷气还是这么低。美//国//人的身体真好……一直如此都不会感冒。

本田菊进入卫生间，擦去脸上的汗水，整理衣装。他的额头和两耳前的头发混着汗水黏着皮肤，脖子又刺又痒。

……阿尔弗雷德现在还在工作吧？本田菊想。说不定已经玩上了。如果他今天还要工作，像平时那样下午下班回家，那他就有很多时间来挑选给他的礼物，说不定还能赶在他回家之前给他做晚餐。材料回家路上顺便买回去就行。

生日蛋糕是来不及了，在路上的蛋糕店买一个现成的……说到蛋糕，本田菊想起在推特上看到的，用红色草莓和蓝色凝状物装饰表面铺满白奶油的长方形、简易美//国//国//旗蛋糕。阿尔弗雷德点了个赞并转发。

回到领带上来。

根据阿尔弗雷德持有的西服和衬衣的颜色，送他深蓝色或棕色的领带比较好。这两种颜色也很稳妥，不会出错。不过，是阿尔弗雷德的话，橙黄色也很适合他。阿尔弗雷德不喜欢沉闷。

不，他毕竟是穿着西装……阿尔弗雷德只有在正式场合才肯穿西装，那样就要选暗一点的橙黄色……考虑到他的身份。

图案就选斜纹好了。

本田菊长的一张娃娃脸，性格却像上了年纪的老人，平常不喜冒险。他要挑给恋人的礼物，也是从一个大类里选取最保守的几种要素，拼凑在一起，差不多也就能稳稳当当地送出手了。

商场结算处排了长队。本田菊拿着装好领带的小盒子，无聊至极，好像给阿尔弗雷德挑完礼物后他就完成了今天的主要任务，只差盘算今晚两人的晚餐菜单。

……他现在在做什么？本田菊一不留神就想到阿尔弗雷德本人身上。队伍一时轮不到他，人们大声交谈，周围涌出的热气好像冲淡了刚才他进来时还感觉不适的冷气。菊拿出手机刷起推特来。

点进阿尔弗雷德的主页，他看到一条让他火大的推特：

“今天的工作做完了！现在在一家很受欢迎的甜品店吃冰！”，还附了一张洒满果仁的抹茶冰激凌的照片。

几分钟、不到两分钟后，阿尔弗雷德又发了一条推特：

“甜甜圈也来了！”，以及几张从不同角度拍摄的草莓甜甜圈和巧克力甜甜圈的照片。

……年轻人现在就享受起来了。寿星真好啊。本田菊想。排在他前面的肥胖妇女的肉和她的步伐一起抖动，本田菊身后的男子大学生则不断和女朋友调情。

然后，阿尔弗雷德像被谁传染了一样，不停发推。

“这个菜单——这里也有咖啡啊。在这里喝咖啡牛奶比较好？大热天的有点想喝果汁。”

“曲奇和奶油蛋糕——”

“再来一份冰激凌！”

当然，所有的文字都配上了和内容相符的食物图片。

本田菊点入推文，他发现点赞数最多的留言来自自己的邻居：

王耀：“我们先假装迎合他，然后”

还有亚瑟的通常运转：“别吃太多晚上还有聚会啊，嘛只是因为你很可怜……现在先过去陪你一下也是可以的”

以及阿尔弗雷德的回复：“不要啦——晚上聚会？今年不聚会。晚上我打算上街看烟火。”

……今天晚上有烟火啊。本田菊不小心点了个赞，又很快取消了。

阿尔弗雷德有时候喜欢闹别扭，和亚瑟的傲娇不同，他的小孩子脾性只在亲近的人前发挥。

也不是很难懂。

本田菊离开队伍，他打算把手中的斜纹深蓝色领带换成圆点暗黄色领带。

 

（续）

总算结账、走出商场后，本田菊轻而易举就找到了阿尔弗雷德。

因为他发的菜单照片里有那家甜品店的名称和地址。

果然是“很受欢迎”的店，门口坐了一排人在等位子，店里都是相约而来的情侣。本田菊正考虑要不要进去找阿尔弗雷德，他却走出来了。

“菊！”阿尔弗雷德的确刚刚下班的样子，他还穿着西装——黑色套装和白色衬衣，只是他早已脱下外套拿在手上，也没有系领带。

“菊好慢啊？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我好不容易才预约上这家店。都怪菊，全浪费了。”

“劳费苦心。但是，您也没跟我说过。”本田菊接过他递来的甜甜圈组合盒，“您吃好了？”

“没有。位子在窗边。我看到你了。”

汗水逐渐流落阿尔弗雷德，本田菊从自己的托特包里找出纸巾，递给他，提议去附近的超市买今晚的食材，然后回家。

“您今天想吃什么？”

“菊亲自做吗？”

“嗯，什么都可以。……食材和器材都足够，我也刚好会做的话。”

“唔。”阿尔弗雷德抓住本田菊的手，“我有预约餐厅。今晚会放烟花……我有得到一个好位子喔？”

他带本田菊走进一个商场，冷气吹来，两人松了口气。

“烟花……？”

“不会比你家的差。我们随便逛逛……啊，去三楼的咖啡厅？”

“您别吃太多了。”本田菊担心地看着他。

“我是想和你说话！我们好久没见了啊？”阿尔弗雷德反驳，“我也没有吃很多。”

 

就这样一直到了晚上。

 

去阿尔弗雷德口中的餐厅之前，两人走进卫生间收拾衣装。准确地说，是本田菊请求的。

在室内空调的安抚下，两人不再流汗，身体变得清爽，阿尔弗雷德因为冷气“太重”穿上西装外套。

……这个人不是还是会觉得冷的吗……这冷气到底？本田菊想。

他提议到卫生间去擦一下脖子上的汗迹，好舒服一点。实际上，本田菊还想到另一件事。

在咖啡馆那会，阿尔弗雷德坐下后，就把收在口袋里的领带拿给本田菊。

“先放在菊的包里吧。”

“您一直把它放在口袋里吗？”本田菊收下。那是一条正式而严肃的深红色斜条纹领带。

“没关系啦。”阿尔弗雷德摆手，“又没人看到。”

——本田菊想现在就送出他的礼物，给他系上那条他挑选的领带。

本田菊拿出领带盒，打开，“这是我送给您的礼物。”

“领带？”

“嗯。”

“现在没必要系领带。”

“黑色西装和白色衬衣不系领带有点不协调……”本田菊坚持，“这个颜色也正好……”

阿尔弗雷德打断他，“我不想和你距离拉得太远。”

这也是他干脆解下那条深红色的领带的原因之一。

“不会喔？暗黄色的圆点，我觉得正好适合这个场合呢。”

“适合约会的时候？”阿尔弗雷德小声问，接过菊的托特包，好让菊的手空出来。

“刚好是，下班回到我身边的精英，这种感觉？”本田菊掀起阿尔弗雷德衬衣的领子，将领带绕过他的脖子，很快打了一个四手结，再翻下领子，整理阿尔弗雷德的衣领。

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德习惯性摸摸领结，转身看向镜子里的自己，“的确是这幅样子……这条领带也能直接用在办公室里吧。”

“多谢夸奖。”本田菊帮阿尔弗雷德扣上西装外套的扣子，再重新抚平。

 

阿尔弗雷德预约的好位子在窗边。能看到被河道分隔的城市灯火通明、交相呼应，两岸由一仍是昏暗的大桥连接，本田菊虽感怪异，也不得不赞叹这俯视而下犹如星光点点的绝妙夜景。

“谢谢您。”本田菊笑着说。

“这也要谢……”阿尔弗雷德举起酒杯。两人对饮。

不一会，桥上开始冒出红色，亮光闪烁，牵引出粉色，很快黄和紫也随着烟雾生出。桥盈载闪光，俨然成了两岸星火相接的银河。烟火还在不断升起，单个纤细的烟火一同飞出，欢快而明亮。河道也闪着光，水面莹莹，水面之下则倒映着爆燃到最高处消失的火光。

阿尔弗雷德和本田菊静静地看着那盛大的庆生，直到它结束。

许久，阿尔弗雷德握住本田菊的手，说：“菊，今晚要住下来吧？”


End file.
